1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to turf core aerator tools and, more particularly, to a turf aerator footwear attachment including a plurality of ground aerating devices with spring loaded aeration tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the many tasks that one can partake in order to enhance the growth and beauty of one's lawn, garden and landscaping, aeration in combination with watering and fertilizing is among the most popular. However, the time and money associated with conventional aeration techniques prevent many from enjoying its benefits. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that will perform the aeration task with little or no financial or time impact.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,022 issued in the name of Terhune, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,935 issued in the name of Forrest, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,262 issued in the name of Furr et al. each disclose garden tool attachments for footgear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,809 issued in the name of Savoie, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,915 issued in the name of Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,901 issued in the name of Leonor, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,075 issued in the name of Mullikin each describe detachable spike attachments for a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,878 issued in the name of King discloses an anti-slip device for footgear.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,768 issued in the name of Badler describes ground-aerating sandals.
While several features exhibited within these references are incorporated into this invention, in combination and with other elements the present invention is different enough as to make the combination distinguished over the prior art.